The Beginning
by FireyFool
Summary: None of the senshi have discovered what and who they really are. As far as everyone's concerned they're normal. Well that's about to change for everyone.  Development of relationships between all the senshi but especially my favorite couple Usagi & Mamoru
1. First Encounter

A/N: I don't own Sailor Moon and I mean no infringement in writing this story. I have always loved Sailor Moon however and I have had this going around in my head for a while. Please be patient with me and feedback is welcome. However if you don't like the story then just don't read it rather then sending me back nasty feedback. I hope you enjoy the story.

First Encounter

Usagi Tsukino's alarm went off, 6:30 AM and then again and 7. Her first day of her second year of high school and already Usagi was running late. She rolled out of bed grumbling about school and how useless it was. Usagi dressed and ran down the stairs. She grabbed the breakfast her mother set out on a plate for her, kissed her mother on the cheek, waved at her father, stuck her tongue out at Shingo and bolted out of the house. Her mother sighed and shook her head, a small smile on her lips. Some things will never change she thought.

Mamoru Chiba's alarm went off at 6:00 AM. He awoke and turned off the alarm. He lay in bed for a minute trying to recall the previous night's dream. It had been about the princess again, the blond odango haired princess that kept asking him to help her and she kept begging him to bring her the imperium silver crystal. He thought a minute longer.

What could it mean? What was the imperium silver crystal? And most of all who was the beautiful, sweet voiced princess?

This reoccurring dream always felt so real; he could swear he knew the princess, even though he never saw her face, she felt and sounded so familiar. He had to do something about the dream; he had to help this beautiful princess. Mamoru continued to think about the dream as he got up and dressed. At 6:30 he left his apartment still puzzling about the dream.

He walked to The Crown to get his morning coffee with the princess' sweet voice still echoing in his ears. He entered The Crown and sat down at the counter where his friend Motoki already had his coffee waiting. Mamoru smiling greeted Motoki who smiled and uttered a hello. Mamoru sipped his coffee his thoughts wandering. He had classes today, and he wondered why he chose to go into medicine. It was demanding, and left him with little time to relax and enjoy himself. He spent most of his time studying or in classes these days.

His wandering thoughts again returned to the blond odango haired princess. He finished his coffee and proceeded to pay when Motoki said, "Hey Mamoru, I don't see you a lot any more. I know you're busy and all but could you stop by after your classes? Just so we can talk and hang out a little?" Mamoru thought about this and decided he could use a little break, so he smiled and told Motoki he'd see him later and left.

Usagi could not be late on the first day of school! She didn't want to get detention; she wanted to go to the arcade after school today. So she sprinted to school and stopped paying attention to everything and everyone else around her. That was when she ran head long into Mamoru.

Mamoru was walking out of The Crown when something, no not something, someone came crashing into him. Both bodies fell over. Mamoru was not pleased.

Mamoru got up and dusted his clothing off glaring at the little body that had knocked him clean off his feet.

He snapped "Hey why don't you be more careful and watch where you're going Odango?"

Usagi looked up startled. Who was he to call _her_ Odango? It had been an accident after all. She hadn't intentionally run into him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't _mean_ to run into you, I'm just in a hurry and you stepped out of nowhere. Maybe next time you should watch yourself. And don't call me Odango, it's not nice." She replied tartly.

He looked down at her irritated. "Well next time maybe you should be more careful…Odango." He smirked.

She looked up at him annoyed and said, "I told you not to call me Odango, Baka."

And with that she stuck out her tongue at him, picked herself up and walked away from him without a backwards glance.

Usagi kept walking, she was nearly at school now and she was in no danger of being late. The nerve of that that guy, calling her Odango, who did he think he was. Still he was very good looking. Strong, tall, muscular, dark hair and midnight blue eyes. She couldn't help but notice just how attractive she found him.

Mamoru just watched as the girl walked away from him. He frowned, there was something about her that was nagging in the back of his mind, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. He turned and headed to first class of the day. He thought about her delicate frame, angelic face, long blond hair, and stunning sky blue eyes. He had to admit he did find her very attractive.

When he got to his first class he sat down in a seat and continued to think about the girl. He had the irritating feeling her was over looking something. If only he could think straight right now. The class lecture began but Mamoru paid little attention to it, he wasn't interested.

His thoughts returned to Odango, and then it came to him. Odango's voice sounded like the princess' voice in his dreams. Both of them even had the same hairstyle! Mamoru thought about it a little more trying to compare his princess and Odango, but how could Odango be a princess? She was young, klutzy, foolish and seemingly childish. She couldn't be an elegant princess. What was he thinking? Still he made a mental note to ask Motoki about Odango after classes.


	2. Ami

Ami

Usagi made it into class before the bell rang. Phew she thought I won't have to stay after school today, I'll be able to go to the arcade with Naru. Usagi took her seat beside her friend and proceeded to tell Naru all about her encounter with the stupid Baka.

The teacher cleared her throat then and proceeded to introduce the new girl Ami Mizuno, but everyone took one look at Ami and decided they didn't like the sweet-faced girl, everyone except Usagi.

The first half of the day went by painfully slow for Usagi. When the bell for lunch rang all the children ran to go eat. Usagi and Naru went to eat outside. As they were walking outside Usagi saw a girl sitting under a tree by herself. It looked like she was crying. Usagi told Naru to go ahead and find somewhere to sit and she'd catch up. Naru nodded and went ahead. Usagi went over to the girl. She realized it was the new girl.

She bent down and said quietly to the new girl, "I'm Usagi Tsunkino, what's wrong? Is there anything I can do for you?"

The girl looked up and snuffled "I'm Ami Mizuno. I'm new here and everyone has been calling me names and saying mean things to me. I don't have any friends, no one likes me and wants to be my friend."

Usagi looked at the girl and with a genuine smile told her "I want to be your friend. Will you be my friend?"

Ami looked up in surprise and saw Usagi's warm face. "I-I-I'd, like that very much" she stuttered.

Usagi smiled and helped Ami up and led her to the table where Naru had sat. Usagi introduced Ami to Naru and all three girls ate lunch together happily chatting. After lunch the three girls returned to their class and the day ended soon after.

As they were leaving the school Ami asked Usagi and Naru "Uh I was wondering if maybe you guys would like to come over today?"

Naru and Usagi looked at each other and shrugged, the arcade could wait. They had a new friend and so they decided they would go home with Ami.


	3. The Crown

The Crown

After his classes Mamoru walked to The Crown. And for the second time that day he sat down at the counter. He ordered a black coffee true to character. When Motoki brought it to him, he took one look at Mamoru and told him "You look exhausted."

Mamoru responded, "I am. I have so much work and studying to do these days that I barely have enough time to sleep these days. When I do sleep I always have the same dream and it's been bothering me more and more lately."

Motoki frowned, "You work too hard Mamoru. You need to relax and have fun more often otherwise you'll make yourself sick. As for your dream, what's is about?"

Mamoru sighed, he wasn't sure he wanted to get into this with Motoki. Actually he was positive he didn't. But Motoki meant well so he decided he might as well tell him, if he didn't Motoki would bother him about it later anyway. Besides, telling someone might help ease his pounding head.

So Mamoru said in an unsure voice, "It's about this girl who needs help. She has long blond hair that she wears in odangos and just keeps asking me to help her." Mamoru had decided to edit some. He didn't want Andrew to think he was completely delusional with talk of a princess and an imperium silver crystal.

Motoki looked thoughtful for a minute. "Long blond hair worn in odangos you say? Hmmm well the only person I've ever seen wear their hair in odangos is Usagi."

Mamoru looked at Motoki, "Usagi?" He said blankly.

"Yeah, Usagi Tsukino. She's like my little sister. She usually comes here after school everyday. I'm surprised she isn't here with Naru now actually." Motoki said frowning.

Mamoru thought back to that morning when a tiny odango haired body had crashed into him and remembered he wanted to ask Motoki about Odango. "Usagi...does she have long, blond hair worn in odangos, a thin delicate frame, an angelic face and startling jewel like blue eyes?" He questioned.

Motoki nodded taken aback "Oh well, pretty much yeah."

Mamoru continued "And is she a klutz with a little bit of an attitude?"

Motoki again nodded, "Yeah she is a klutz but she only gets an attitude when you tease her. Otherwise she is kind, bubbly and great to be around. You seem to know a lot about her already though. Do you know her?"

Mamoru shook his head. "No, not really, I think she knocked me over this morning though."

Motoki grinned "Sounds like something she would do."

"You said she usually comes here after school, do you think she'll be here tomorrow?" Mamoru asked.

Motoki shrugged, "Probably, but I'm not sure. She and her friend Naru came here everyday after school last year."

Mamoru absentmindedly nodded, "I'll be stopping by here tomorrow afternoon again then. Thank you Motoki," he smiled, "You have been extremely helpful and it's been great talking to you. Unfortunately I really have to go now. I'll see you tomorrow though."

Motoki smiled, "You should take a break more often."

Mamoru gave a half smile and said he'd try and with that he left The Crown. He walked towards his apartment thinking about all the studying he had to get done. He wasn't looking forward to it.


	4. Luna

I don't own Sailor Moon, although I wish I did.

HEH! So it's kinda been a while. I'll try to be better about posting a chapter a week! Feedback is welcome! So lemme know what you think ^.^

Luna

Usagi, Ami and Naru had a wonderful afternoon. They spent most of their time outside in Ami's yard. They ran in the sunshine breathing in the fresh crisp air. At one point they went inside to eat some of the sweet Ami's mother had made them. Usagi was more than ecstatic.

After they ate they went back outside and sat in the sun. They talked about school, boys, and everything else teenaged girls find interesting. Ami talked about her old school and how she liked to study and learn new things, Usagi gave her a dumbfounded look and Ami laughed.

Usagi wondered aloud how anyone could like school. Ami just smiled. Usagi accepted her when no one else had. Usagi was her friend now and she felt safe with her. Ami was happy and comfortable for once.

When it was 6:00 it was time to leave. Usagi and Naru said their goodbyes and left. Ami went inside. Her mother asked her "How was your day today?"

"Oh Mama it was wonderful. At first no one wanted to be my friend, but then Usagi came up to me and asked me to be her friend. She's really kind and sweet and I am very lucky to have met her." She gushed.

Ami's mother beamed. "That's wonderful sweetheart."

Ami nodded, "I think I'm going to go study some now. Thank you for the sweets today."

Ami's mother smiled as her daughter headed upstairs to her room. She thought to herself, I will be forever thankful for Usagi presence in Ami's life. She has made Ami happy and made her life here easier. That was a first.

Usagi and Naru were walking home when Naru said "You know, I'm really glad you talked to Ami today. She's really smart and sweet. I really like her and I'm glad that we have a new friend."

Usagi smiled and nodded, "I like her too. I think we should all go to the arcade tomorrow."

Naru winked and said "I'll bet Motoki was wondering where we were today."

Usagi laughed and agreed. They came to Naru's house and Naru went inside and Usagi kept walking.

What a day it's been she thought to herself. First that Baka and now Ami, all in all it was a pretty good day. Apparently however it wasn't over yet. As Usagi was walking she came across a group of boys tormenting a black cat. They had put something on its head and were kicking it around.

Usagi ran over to the boys and stormed at them "What is the matter with you, abusing a poor helpless cat?"

The boys looked up and ran. Usagi looked after them and then looked down at the cat that was now wrapping itself around her legs. She bent down and picked it up, "You poor thing," she cooed.

She took the piece of tape of its head and was surprised to see a little golden crescent marking on its forehead. That's odd she thought. Frowning she picked up the cat and looked at it more closely. The cat stared at her in wonderment exchange for Usagi's curious stare.

The cat almost looked surprised to Usagi, but then Usagi reasoned with herself it was a cat and couldn't be surprised. How very wrong she was.

The cat just stared at her. What luck it thought. Those eyes, I will never forget those prefect blue eyes. Artemis will never believe I found her so quickly, especially after he spent all that time looking for Minako. I found her; or rather she found me and saved me. We'll have to meet up with Minako and Artemis as soon as possible.

Usagi check the cat's gender, as that cat angrily meowed in protest. Satisfied that it was female she started walking home with the cat in her arms. Well that's embarrassing the cat thought.

When Usagi got home, she ran to her mother with the cat in her arms. "Oh mama, this poor cat today was getting abused by some mean boys and I stopped them. Can we keep her? I will take care of her and I'll make sure she doesn't get into any trouble. I don't want to put her all alone outside again where some other terrible kids could come and hurt her. Please mama can I keep her? Please?" Usagi begged.

Ikuko Tsukino thought for moment as her daughter continued to plead with her. Well maybe having to take care of a cat will teach her some responsibility. It could do her some good.

"Alright, you may keep the cat as long as you take good care of it. You are the one responsible for it in this house. Is that clear?" Ikuko finally relented.

"Oh yes mama, crystal clear! Thank you mama. You're the best!" Usagi exclaimed as she kissed her mother briefly on the cheek and ran up to her room.

Ikuko has no idea that letter Usagi keep the cat would completely change her daughter for life.

Closing the door behind her, Usagi went to the bed and placed the cat gently down on the bed. "You need a name you beautiful cat you." She crooned as she stroked the cat's soft ears.

The cat looked up at her. Well the cat thought, this is a good a time as any. It's probably best to do it now before she decides to give me some silly name like Shadow. The cat took a deep breath.

"I am Luna an old friend and advisor. I am from the Silver Millennium of the Moon Kingdom and you are my princess, Serenity the Moon Princess. You have to be. You have her distinct eyes. You must save this world. We must find the Imperium Silver Crystal. It is out only hope. You are the only one who can wield the Imperium Silver Crystal and save Earth so we must find it. To further complicate things you cannot be seen as the princess, for the enemy will find you and destroy you; you have no choice but to go and fight as a senshi, as Sailor Moon. The broach I have for you is not the complete silver crystal, only a shadow if it but it is powerful enough to allow you to transform. You must transform immediately so we can begin to look for the crystal, the other senshi, your guardians, and the Terran Prince of the Earth, your beloved." The cat finished looking up at her expectantly.

Usagi who had been staring wide-eyed with shock (and every other emotion of the nature) at the cat the whole time it had been ranting mumbled something about none of this being real and pinched herself.

"Of course this is all real." Snapped the cat placing the broach with a weak, incomplete Imperium Silver Crystal in it, in front of Usagi.

Usagi looked down blankly at the cat with several thoughts raging around in her head. This cat is talking. There is a talking cat in front of me. Cats don't talk. I'm not dreaming. But this can't be real. I own a cat that talks. I must be going crazy. Supposedly I am a princess. I lived on the moon. Serenity. Senshis. Sailor Moon. Beloved. Imperium Silver Crystal. A talking cat. Cats don't talk. Her mind raced, she couldn't wrap her head around a talking cat. She was crazy. A storm continued in her head. And then, she fainted.

Luna frowned. "Well that could have gone better" she said aloud.

What a princess like thing for Serenity to do she thought shaking her head.

"I suppose I shouldn't have shocked her by over loading her quite like that, but it is imperative that we find everyone and the crystal as soon as possible. We must start right away for the safety of the world and the future. But it is a lot for her to hear and take in especially from a talking cat seeing as she's lived a normal life thus far." She mumbled to herself guilty.

Well things could have gone worse, Luna thought to herself. At least the princess was alive, safe and not she could watch over her precious angel. She looked at the unconscious girl. She's still just as delicate, kind and beautiful. I almost hate to take her away from her normal life after the ordeal in her past life. To change her life and world forever, but destiny and duty call and there will be no future without Serenity, Serena she mentally corrected herself, caring for the Earth. It will take time but everything will be all right, everything will turn out right this time thought Luna.

She continued to sit and watch her princess, waiting for her to wake up.


	5. Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen

Again I don't own anything and it's been a while. I have more chapters on the way soon, and I also have another couple stories forming in my head :).

Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen

After some hours Usagi finally came around. She awoke to a pair of cat's eyes staring at her intently.

"What happened?" She said aloud. Looking at the cat she tried to remember. Slowly her groggy mind put the pieces together.

"You…you… are a cat." She mumbled to herself frowning. "I saved you, brought you home and then you started to talk… but how can that be?"

Luna watched her all the while, not sure if speaking again would make the girl pass out again. Luna started at her and decided to take her chances.

"I know this is very hard for you to take in all at once and believe. I do apologize for my…umm…lack of thought as to how this would effect you but we simply do not have much time." Luna spoke apologetically.

Usagi's head snapped up to look at the cat. "So this isn't a dream….but…how can everything you said be real? I can't be a princess and I certainly don't have any special powers. Oh god, I'm talking to a cat. There has got to be something wrong with me. I've gone crazy. Oh, whatever will I do?" Exclaimed Usagi.

"Breath!" Commanded Luna. "There is nothing wrong with you. You will remember everything soon enough, but the time has to be right. But, for now you will just have to take my word for it. We have to find everyone who was reborn into this life and start to fight the evil forces that led to the ruin of the Silver Millennium, your mother Queen Serenity, and your faithful friends. If we do not defeat the Negaverse, Earth and all its people could be destroyed."

Usagi just looked from the cat to the broach. She pinched herself. "Ow," she exclaimed, "Well I guess I really am awake and this is all really happening so, I suppose I don't really have a choice. I have to believe you and I have to do as you say. I can't stand the thought of everyone being in danger especially all my friends!"

She really hasn't changed at all though Luna smiling to herself. She still has the biggest heart there is and she still is the kindest girl in existence. I just hope things end better this time around.

"Keep the broach safe. You must prevent anyone form ever taking it away from you. No one can know you are Sailor Moon or the Princess. Anyone knowing would put you in mortal danger. You must promise me you will keep it a secret." Demanded Luna.

"I promise. Besides no one would believe that I was super hero or a princess. I am too klutzy, and people think I cry too much and that I eat too much and that I am lazy." Sighed Usagi.

Luna just shook her head. Her princess may have a good, pure heart but she was young and had a lot to learn.

"I will keep an eye out for any trouble and or youma attacks. In the mean time why don't you nap, do your homework and study some." Luna said.

Usagi just nodded her head distractedly. In an attempt to distract herself, she took out her homework and actually started doing it. When she finished with all her homework, she began to study for her big test the next day still attempting to divert her attention. After a few hours her mother called her down for breakfast. Usagi carried Luna down the stairs to get Luna her dinner.

Hmmm Ikuko thought, maybe letting Usagi keep the cat will do her some good. She has taken care of the cat tonight; she made sure it had everything. I am impressed she thought.

"Usagi, what did you decide to name her?" Asked her mother.

"Oh, I decided on Luna because of the small patch she has on her head. It looks like the moon, see." Usagi said showing her mother the patch on the cat's forehead.

"Oh, well that is interesting...and very odd. You found quite the cat Usagi, but I am so proud that you're taking responsibility for her. It's wonderful. And she really is a beautiful cat." Usagi's mother gushed.

Usagi just nodded and smiled. Her mother had no idea about all the trouble this little cat was going to bring with it into Usagi's life.

After dinner Usagi retreated up to her room with Luna. She showered and took care of her hair, taking out her usual odangos. She sat in front of her vanity looking at herself in the mirror, thinking while brushing her hair.

She wasn't beautiful or anything but she wasn't the ugliest thing in the world either. She was short, petite and very slender. She had very large blue eyes that were the main focus of her face. Usagi felt like they were too big for her face. She had freckles and heart shaped face. No, none of that was anything special. She had long blond hair that she usually wore in odangos. And her thoughts drifted to that jerk she had run into today. She had worn her hair like that all her life and who was he to criticize her for that. I've looked like this all my life, and who is he to call me names for it. I will never change my odangos for anyone she thought angrily.

As Usagi sat lost in thought Luna just stared at her. She really is beautiful. Everything about her, her mindset, her heart and her looks have not only survived but have become stronger and more stunning. Luna admired.

Finally Usagi crawled into bed and turned off the light.

"Goodnight Luna," she murmured stroking the cat behind the ears.

"Goodnight Usagi" purred the grateful animal as she curled up next to her mistress.

Usagi drifted off to sleep, her dreams filled with a price, a masked man and a certain baka. Moments later, or so it felt like to Usagi, Luna was prodding her awake whispering urgently "Usagi, you must wake up, there is a youma in the park. You must hurry, you must destroy it."

"Luna it's 3 in the morning. I don't wanna get up!" The girl whined.

"Usagi, you MUST! It is your DUTY!" The cat said urgently while pawing her.

"Alright, alright," yawned Usagi, "What should I do?"

"You must transform into Sailor Moon, leave through your window, and get to the part and fight the youma," instructed Luna.

"Okay well, here goes nothing, Moon prism power, make up!" Usagi said. As soon as the word were out of her mouth her transformation began and a restless body awoke to a tugging.

When it was over, the warmth and the light gone she looked in the mirror and gasped. She was in red boots, white gloves, a very short blue skirt and a very tight white top. A gold tiara adorned her forehead. "This will take some getting used to," she muttered.

"Hurry Usagi! There isn't time to waste! Luna urged and with that Usagi jumped from her window descending into the dark night.

Mamoru's afternoon did not exactly turn out the way her would have liked. After he got home from The Crown he had hoped he would be able to sit down, focus and get ahead in his studies. Ha had no such luck.

He entered his apartment. It was somewhat bland; he didn't feel the need to make it flashy. It was simple; it was him and he liked it that way.

He sat down at his desk, books in front of him. Mamoru read a few pages of his biology text not really understanding or registering anything he had read. He was so distracted. Thoughts of his dreams, her voice, the imperium silver crystal, and odangos filled his mind. He could not concentrate. He just stared at the book blankly.

"Why me?" He groaned. This is driving me insane. I just don't know what to do; I can't make any sense of it. I just wish it would go away. I finally got everything in my life together. I've worked and studied so hard. I've been on my own all this time. I have a goal; I want to become a doctor, but this mess, I just can't handle it. It's preventing me from sleeping and do what I need and want to do. What can I do? He thought to himself.

He shook his head. He had wasted a whole afternoon just thinking and not studying. This was going to cost him later this week. He sighed. I might as well just go to bed early and try get a good night of sleep. He would worry about everything later. For now he just needed to rest his aching head.

He readied himself for bed and then slipped into his big bed. He let his mind wander and surprisingly he ended up thinking about the blond that had bowled him over today. Usagi he thought. He liked her name. It suited her. He thought of her startling eyes, she really was beautiful. But she frightened him. He wondered what it was about her that captivated and scared him so.

He never had a relationship. He was never interested in anyone else. All the girls practically threw themselves at him, he could have any girl he wanted but he didn't want any of them. Still trying to figure everything out he rolled onto his side and continued to think. He, Mamoru Chiba could have any girl he wanted, so what was it about this girl that threw him so off kilter?

He thought about Usagi and her lovely eyes and shape and then he suddenly realized it. He could have any girl he wanted, but he didn't want any of the girls that threw themselves at him. He wasn't attracted to them, and was in no danger of becoming close to someone who could hurt him. However he found Usagi very attractive, not only her looks but her firey attitude. She did not throw herself at him when she saw him, she had called him a name. She had called him Baka. No girl had ever done that before. If they became close like Mamoru wanted, then she could hurt him, which made Mamoru not want to be close to her,

It was all so very complicated. She really is beautiful. And so that night Mamoru fell asleep with thoughts filled with Usagi.

He awoke with a start at 3 am to a tugging at his heart and a glowing. He got up and crossed the room to the source of light. It was coming from a dead, dried rose he had kept. The rose had been given to him when he was in the hospital, with head trauma after his parents' car accident. He had survived by some miracle. When he awoke he was unsure of his name. He was very young and had started to cry when he found out his parents were dead. While he was crying a little girl came into his room and asked him why he was crying. He told her his parents were dead, he didn't remember anything and that he was all alone. She frowned and said no you're not. You have me. Here take this rose she had said, roses are a symbol of love and friendship. Mamoru looked down at the angel faced girl smiled and thanked her telling her he would treasure it forever. And so he did. He had kept it all these years.

Mamoru looked at the dead rose. He started at in shock and wonder. It was no longer a lifeless rose, but a crystal one. He reached out to grab it, and the moment his fingers touched it, he transformed. He had a black tuxedo on, with a black top hat and the crystal rose. He felt the tugging at his heart get stronger: he suddenly knew he had to get to the park. There was something, someone he needed to protect fiercely.

He rushed to his balcony doors opening them and jumping from his balcony, knowing he would be okay. He was stronger, more graceful and more energetic then ever before. He hit the ground running. He all but flew to the park, anxious to find the cause of the nights events.

He was horrified and alarmed at what he found.


	6. First Battle

First Battle

Usagi, now Sailor Moon landed in her feet gracefully. Well this is a first she thought to herself as she ran. I usually can't stand up on my own two feet led alone land a jump from a second story house. I suppose it has to do with being Sailor Moon. She sped up, the sooner I get this over with the sooner I can go back to sleep she thought wistfully.

She got to the park and did not like what she found. She had found a very larger and very ugly monster. There was no other way to describe it. How was she supposed to fight that? This was insanity, surely it would crush her.

Well here goes nothing she thought. "Hey you! Yeah you ugly thing! I am Sailor Moon, protector of love and justice and I shall destroy you!" She shouted.

The monster looked up at her hungrily and began to move towards her. Oh no what do I do she thought as she stood frozen there with fear. This is it, this is going to be the end of me.

When Tuxedo Kamen arrived at the park horrified and alarmed. The scene before him was just plain wrong. The ugliest creature he had ever seen was advancing on a stunned and frightened girl. He had to do something.

What can I do? He thought, I have to protect her. Then roses appeared in his hand with thorns so sharp it cut through his glove and finger causing him to bleed a little. Well this will have to do, and he threw the roses at the creature.

His aim was true, all the roses had hit their mark. The creature screamed in pain and irritation and looked up to see its new attacker. It looked at Tuxedo Kamen and then back at Sailor Moon and decided that Sailor Moon was still the easier target. It continued to advance.

Sailor Moon looked up to see a dark figure. Was this person a friend or an enemy? He seems like a friend, he tried to help me. I'm not alone anymore, I can fight and beat this she thought.

The creature continued at her. What more can I do thought Tuxedo Kamen. He jumped down prepared to rush to the girl and save her.

The youma finally got close enough to swipe at her. She dodged, Tuxedo Kamen was surprised at her speed, it matched his own new speed. The youma continued to try and it get her in its clasp and she continued to evade capture. He watched stunned. She was graceful and beautiful from what he could tell. Could it be, could she be the one I'm looking for?

The youma was getting very tired of this wild goose chase and so it multiplied. There were now three youmas instead of one. Sailor Moon dodged one attack from original youma but was caught by one of the duplicates. When it finally had Sailor Moon in its grasp the three youmas became one again. Then thorny vines grew from it and wrapped themselves around Sailor Moon. She cried out in pain, she felt where the vines touched her began to bleed and burn.

The cry Tuxedo Kamen heard hurt him. It meant he wasn't doing his job protecting her. He summoned another rose and cut through the vines that encircled her tiny body. The youma screeched in agony, it fell backwards flinging Sailor Moon from it. Before she could fall he caught her in his arms.

She was very light, lighter than he expected. She was small, but she fit perfectly in his arms, like she belonged there. There was a warmth tugging at his heart. He liked having this girl whoever she was in his arms. It was just right.

Something had cut her free from the monster, and she was falling but she was too tired to care. She just waited for the feel of the ground on her face but it never came. Instead she felt a warm pair of arms catch her and clutch her very gently to a strong warm chest. She felt safe, secure and protected. She liked it. She liked being in this persons arms whoever he was. She suddenly felt a sudden urge, no a need to protect this man with her life.

"Are you alright?" He whispered in her ear.

She shivered. His deep voice reverberated throughout his chest and his breath on her neck made her shiver. "Thank you," was all she could muster.

She stood up, hating herself for leaving his warm embrace. I have to keep fighting and sure enough the youma came back for her. She stood her ground in front of the masked man, she had to protect him.

When she left his arms he felt a sort of emptiness. He desperately wanted her back in his arms. He didn't realize at first why she had stood up but he looked up to see the youma advancing on her again. He suddenly realized that she had deliberately placed herself between him and he youma, this tiny fragile girl was trying to protect him when he was the one who was supposed to be protecting her.

He admired her for her courage but was irritated with her stupidity. She was so small, she shouldn't have to fight and she certainly she not be trying to protect him!

Luna had finally caught up. She found a beat up Sailor Moon standing in front of a masked man with a youma advancing on them. "Sailor Moon, use your tiara," she called out to her mistress.

Sailor Moon looked over to see Luna. She nodded and then what she needed to do came to her. "Moon tiara action," she shouted as she flung it at the youma. As soon as it hit the youma it disintegrated and the tiara gently came back to Sailor Moon and placed itself in its original position.

Tuxedo Kamen was shocked. She was very powerful and she had a talking cat. This was a lot to process.

She turned to look at the masked man but she stumbled and again he gently caught her.

He saw her begin to fall again and he gently caught her in his arms.

"Are you alright?" He asked a second time.

"Mmmm, yes I'm fine, I'm just very tired. Thank you for everything, for saving me. I would be dead if you hadn't been here." She said to him with a smile. She looked into his eyes. Dark, blue cobalt eyes, they were beautiful. His eyes astonished her, they were eyes she could get lost in.

"You are very brave and very strong. I should thank you for saving me." He murmured in her ear. He looked at her closely. She was truly beautiful, like moonlight that was captured and made into human form. However, her most stunning feature was her eyes, clear blue crystal orbs that twinkled. Her eyes were filled with kindness. He could look into them forever and still not get enough.

She saw his bloody glove. "You're hurt" she exclaimed bringing Mamoru back to reality, "here let me have a look." She said removing his glove and examining his hand carefully. Her concern warming his heart, she was worried about him being hurt and he liked that. He had a few cuts and she ran her fingers over them. He enjoyed the feeling of her gentle fingers moving across his palm. He thought of those fingers moving across other parts of him and shuddered.

She liked touching his hand. She knew that he wasn't badly hurt she just wanted to feel his skin under hers. He only had a few minor cuts. His hand was warm and strong.

He looked down at her and suddenly remembered she was the one wrapped in thorny vines and that there was actual reason to be concerned for her health. "I'm fine, you're the one who has received more injuries than me." He said smoothly pulling his hand out of hers. "I should be the one worried about you," he said as he sat her down on a bench in front of him.

He looked at her arms and legs with concern. They were bloody and full of cuts and bruises. He prodded and felt her arms and legs with expert hands. He was trying to feel if anything was broken or overly swollen and he wanted to make sure all her cuts had clotted properly. Sailor Moon shivered at his touch. His hands were so soft and gentle. She sat and enjoyed the feeling of his hands on her and she imagined him caressing her all over her body.

When he was satisfied that nothing was broken and she would be fine he stood up. "Well, we both should really get going. It's late. You don't have any broken bones, but you need to clean your cuts and make sure they don't get infected." He instructed her.

Sailor Moon looked up at him with innocent eyes. "Thank you…uhh…" she trailed off.

"Tuxedo Kamen, I really must go now, but until next time we meet," he said with a wink. Little did he know how so that would be.

She smiled "Goodnight Tuxedo Kamen. Until we meet again. Thank you." She got up and briefly kissed her protector on the cheek and then she ran from him. She didn't stop until she got home.

She climbed into her room through her window, her head full of thoughts of him, the way he had saved he, caught her, held her, touched her, and the way he smelled. This man, he intoxicated her. She de-transformed.

But her thoughts were interrupted by Luna's voice "You almost got yourself killed tonight! You are the most important to the survival of Earth. You cannot be careless. And that man! How could you let him touch you like that? I mean granted he did save you and if he wasn't there you probably would have died. Usagi please be more careful!" pleaded the cat.

"Mmmm sorry," Usagi uttered not really listening, her thought still swirling around Tuxedo Mask. She would protect him and she would find out who he really was. She had to. She went to sleep thinking about her masked hero but had dreams of her Baka.

This is too dangerous. I cannot let her continue to fight youmas on her own like this even if she does have some help from this masked man. I wonder who he is. I doubt he's an enemy especially after he protected Usagi like that. Maybe we have a new ally. I must find Artemis and Sailor Venus. Usagi needs help and it's too dangerous for her. The cat thought to herself as she fell asleep.

Tuxedo Kamen just stood there after she ran from him astonished. He touched the place where she had kissed him with his fingertips. He wondered what it would be like to kiss those pinks lips with his own and hold her body closely in his embrace. He ran home afraid of what was happening to his life.

He jumped to his balcony and entered his room and de-transformed. He looked at the clock, it was 4:30 in the morning. He groaned. Tomorrow was going to be another long day. He crawled into bed and fell asleep thinking about a Sailor Moon, Usagi and his princess, but his dreams were about Usagi.


	7. A Very Long Day

Standard disclaimers apply. Sorry I've taken a little while to write a this chapter. And I apologize for any errors in typing or grammar I may have made in this chapter or any of my previous chapters. I tend to write very late at night like at 3 or 4 in the morning. Right now for example it is 3:44 in the morning. I hope to have the next chapter up soon. Please leave me feedback! :)

A Very Long Day

Usagi's alarm went of at 6:30 am. She was confused. Has last night all been a dream? She did have some interesting dreams last night about Baka, She groaned rolled over and turned off her alarm. She was so tired and very sore. She couldn't move her arms and legs without pain. She got up and examined herself. I guess last night wasn't a dream she thought. She was covered in scabs and her skin was more black and blue than her usually ivory cream.

"Oh no! I can't go out looking like this. People will ask what happened, and these injuries are too serious for me to say I just fell over! Luna what am I going to do?" Usagi panicked.

"Relax use your disguise pen to cover up all your injuries and just be very careful today. Try not to hurt yourself again. You may not look one hundred percent normal but it's better than nothing."

Usagi nodded. She used the pen. Well all of my cuts and bruises are hidden but I certainly look paler than usual and my cheeks are more colored than usual she thought.

"I guess it's a good thing I got up on time today, because I can't run today. I'm too exhausted and in too much pain, too bad then pen can't heal my injuries," Usagi stated.

Usagi gingerly dressed and walked down the stair. She greeted her family who all just stared at her in shock, took her breakfast and walked out of the house.

"Was that Usagi?" Shingo exclaimed.

Ikuko just nodded in astonishment.

"Is she ill? Is something wrong with her? Do we need to take her to a doctor? Is she hurt? What's going on?" Ranted Kenji, her father. No one really knew how close to correct he was.

Usagi just started on her way to school quietly with her head down.

Mamoru's alarm went off at 6 am. Groggily he turned it off. He was having a pleasant dream but now he couldn't remember it. It has been a long night though. He was exhausted, on top of the late night fight, he hadn't slept very well again. When was all this going to stop haunting him. Usagi, Sailor Moon, the princess, the Crystal, and now he had monsters he had to fight as Tuxedo Kamen.

He sighed, I really can't do anything but keep trying to detangle this mess and to study and handle everything else as best I can when it comes he thought.

And with that, he got up and dressed.

Mamoru left his apartment. He was in some serious need of coffee so he headed towards The Crown. When Motoki saw him, he poured his best friend a cup of coffee.

"You look like hell," he commented.

"I feel like it too," said Mamoru. "This week is just not my week."

"Well maybe if you stop by after class, Usagi will be here. I'm sure she'll make your day a little brighter. She just has that effect on people even if she is only fourteen. You can't help but to love her." Motoki said brightly.

Mamoru raised an eyebrow "You seem quite fond of her."

"Oh I am, just not in the way you're thinking. She's like a little sister to me. She's kind sweet, bubbly and very helpful, really there's no need to be jealous," Motoki said with a wink.

"I am not jealous! I don't even know the girl. She's run into me once, literally. Admittedly she is beautiful and her eyes are something else, but that is beside the point. She probably hates me now anyway because I teased her. And she's fourteen, I'm four years her senior," Mamoru said defensively. What a liar her was. He hadn't even seen the girl and Motoki together but he was irked by the way Motoki talked about her. Motoki was close to her and it bothered Mamoru.

Motoki just laughed. "You may not know her but I can tell you want to, this girl has definitely caught your interest to put it mildly. I have never heard you call any female beautiful. Oh and Usagi doesn't hate anyone. Her heart simply just doesn't know the emotion; it's not in her system. Usagi loves everyone. Just be kind to her and she will make a place for you in her heart and she will certainly steal a place in your heart whether you allow her to or not. Honestly Mamoru, she's wonderful. It's doesn't matter if she's four years younger! Love has no age limits! I'm so glad that she's the one who will melt your icy heart, because she will never hurt you. I know you've been through a lot and I know it's hard but give her a chance." Motoki gushed.

Motoki was a bit of a romantic, but he desperately wanted his best friend who had suffered so much to finally be happy. He just knew Usagi would be rays of sunlight in his dark world. He knew they were right for each other. He knew they were perfect together. Usagi could ease Mamoru's pain and loneliness and she would love him no matter what. He knew that she would make him happy. He also knew Mamoru would do wonders for Usagi but his train of thought was interrupted by Mamoru chocking on his coffee.

"Motoki, I don't know Usagi at all, and judging by our first encounter it doesn't look like we would get along at all. We are too different so why are you talking about love. And what is all this talk about me having an icy heart? I just like my privacy is all." Mamoru said.

"Well opposites attract you know. And no offense Mamoru but you really do tend to push people away whether it's for privacy's sake or not." Frowned Motoki. "Come to think of it, I think I'm really the only one you've ever let in."

"Oh you're hopeless." Groaned Mamoru, "I have to go now. Maybe I'll stop by after class."

"You better had," Motoki threatened at Mamoru's back.

Mamoru without turning to look back at his friend raised a hand to show he had heard his friend and walked out of The Crown. The next thing he knew someone had walked right into him. Well at least this time I didn't end up flat on my back he thought before turning to see who had bumped into him. He looked down and was unsure of what to say.

Usagi had not been looking where she was going. She had been walking with her head down the entire walk. She had been thinking about everything that had transpired in the past 24 hours and how her life had just turned upside-down in such a short period of time. Her thoughts were interrupted when she suddenly walked into someone very solid and found herself on the ground. She winced in agony, and began apologizing but stopped abruptly when she saw who it was.

"You!" was all she managed to say.

Mamoru had just watched her the whole time. Had she winced? Did he hurt her? Now she definitely would not like him, no matter what Motoki said.

"Well Odango, perhaps you should watch where you're going since you are the one who clearly bumped into me." He remarked. He offered her his hand, "Here let me help you up."

Usagi just looked at him. Was this jerk really offering to help her? Mamoru just looked at her expectantly. She took his hand gingerly. His hand tingled where her skin touched his. She looked so fragile, something had changed about her since the last time he had seen her. So as gently as he could he began to pull her up. Usagi gasped out in pain. It felt like her arm was being wrenched out of its socket. Mamoru quickly released the pressure on her arm and caught her up in his arms instead. She leaned into his chest breathing hard.

"Are you all right?" He asked in his deep voice. Why does that sound so familiar Usagi thought. Ugh this is so frustrating, I can't remember I can't focus on anything she thought as her concentration fractured into pieces.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry about that. I don't know what happened." She tried to say cheerily. "Thank you for helping me! Oh and don't call me Odango!"

He smiled. She didn't fool him. There was something wrong with her and he was concerned. "Alright Usagi, I'll just have to come up with a different name for you then," he said with a wink.

Usagi was startled. "You… you know my name? How do you know my name?"

"Maybe I'll tell you sometime," he smiled.

"Sometime soon?" She asked, her face lit up obviously hopeful.

"How about after school today? At The Crown" He asked, his heartbeat picking up speed.

She smiled and nodded. He turned to leave feeling that maybe today wouldn't be so bad after all. "One more thing," she said and he turned to face her. "I don't know your name, and since you know mine and you're not going to call me Odango anymore, and I don't want to call you Baka anymore, I think it's only fair if you tell me your name."

He thought for a moment. "I'll tell you when I see you later," he said mischievously. He wanted to keep her eager. He wanted her to think about him until the next time they met. He didn't realize that it wouldn't have make the slightest difference if she knew his name or not. He would still occupy her thoughts.

Usagi crinkled her nose. "Fine," she pouted. "I'll see you later." She turned and continued on her way to school. Maybe today wouldn't be so bad after all.

She entered the school she thought of as a prison and walked into her classroom. She sat down, and again winced in pain. Her teacher watched in shock, Usagi was never on time to school. Taking a closer look at her, she saw that Usagi was pale and her cheeks were flushed. Was she sick? She noticed Usagi winced when she sat down. Is she hurt? Is she all right Ms. Haruna wondered making a mental note to talk to her later.

Soon, the class filed into the room. Ami and Naru took their seats next to Usagi. They noticed her off coloring and her flushed face but decided to think nothing of it.

"Hey Usagi, are we still on for The Crown later?" Asked Naru.

Usagi just smiled and nodded. She was distracted, her thoughts consumed by this mysterious man.

The bell rang. Ms. Haruna handed out their big test. Usagi just looked at it. She remembered studying for it last night, but she was just so tired. She couldn't remember anything that was on the test. She concentrated hard. She wanted to do well on this exam, she just couldn't think straight. Her concentration fractured to pieces. She stared at the test frowning, looking sicker by the minute. Ms. Haruna just watched her in concern. Something is definitely wrong she thought. She shouldn't be here if she's sick and she certainly won't do well if she can' concentrate because she doesn't feel well.

When time was up Ms. Haruna collected the exams. She then dismissed her class for lunch and began grading the tests.

"Hey Ami, how do you think you did? Did you think the test was easy?" Questioned Naru as they sat down to eat.

Ami blushed and said modestly "I think I did okay."

Usagi just giggles. "Oh Ami, you know you did perfectly. I just hope I did half as well as you. I just I don't know, I couldn't focus on anything I'm so tired. I felt like my head was going to explode.

Naru patted Usagi on the back and she noticeably winced again, but Ami was the only one to notice. "Cheer up Usagi. We'll all have fun at the arcade later," Naru smiled.

Ami just looked at Usagi with concerned eyes. "Usagi, are you sure you're all right?"

"Oh I'm fine Ami, really. I'm just tired is all." The pretty blond answered.

After lunch they went back to class. Ms. Haruna handed back the exams. When Usagi got hers back she groaned. There was a big red 30, accompanied by a question "Are you all right?" This was bad even for her. She usually never failed anything.

Ms. Haruna whispered to Usagi "I'd like to see you after class please," and walked away.

When Mamoru sat down for his first lecture of the day, he found he could not focus very well. He was tired and had a lot on his mind. He hadn't thought much of it, but the feel of Usagi in his arms had felt right, even wonderful. He frowned. Why would that be? We've only met twice now. I barely even know the girl, she doesn't even know my name, she's four years younger than me and I can't stop thinking about her!

Mamoru half listened to his biology professor ramble on and on about various illnesses and how to recognize them. His thoughts wandered back to Usagi, She was cute when she crinkled her nose he decided. He continued to think, replaying their meeting in his head. Now that he thought about it she definitely winced. That bothered him. Ugh, I just need to take a week off and clear my head of absolutely everything because right now there's so many different things filling it that I think my head may explode he thought. All throughout the day his head was filled with his classes, lectures, Usagi, princess, Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask, and too many other things to name.

Finally his day was over and he started to walk to The Crown. I've been looking forward to this all day he thought as he smiled to himself.

When class was finally dismissed, Usagi told Naru and Ami that she would meet them at The Crown later. She had to stay and talk with Ms. Haruna, so the other girls just smiles and bayed her a temporary goodbye.

Usagi slowly walked up to the desk.

"You wanted to see me?" Usagi said tiredly with heavy eyes.

"Yes, Usagi are you alright? Do you feel ill?" Her teacher asked.

"Oh, well I'm… I'm not…uhh… feeling my best no." She stuttered her cheeks flushing even more.

"Usagi, you look exhausted and sick. You know if you're sick you should stay home and get better sooner instead of trying to do things while you're sick. I know that test grade does not really represent your best so I want you to take it again when you feel one hundred percent better."

"Thank you . I hope I feel one hundred percent tomorrow so I can take the test and show you my best." Usagi said as she bowed.

"Take care now Usagi and feel better." Her teacher smiled.

"Thank you." Usagi said as she left with her test in hand. She started to walk to The Crown. It had been a very long day but at least she finally could know the name of her mystery man. She looked down at the test in her hand. Well she wouldn't be needing this anymore so she crumpled it up and threw it over her shoulder.

As Mamoru was walking he noticed that Usagi was walking in front of him. She looked almost as appealing from the back as she did from the front. He then noticed something coming at his face. Instinctually he reached up and grabbed it. It was a crumpled up piece of paper. He flattened the paper out and was appalled to see a red 30 for a grade. How could she get a 30? This stuff is so elementary! He thought, she would have had to try to get a 30!

"Jeez Odango, you're such a klutzy dumb blond! You have to try to get a 30 on a test like this!" Mamoru exclaimed.

Usagi froze and turned around to see him with her test paper in his hands. She turned bright red. "Give me that! That is none of your business. And I told you know to call me Odango. You said you weren't going to call me Odango anymore!" She yelled.

Mamoru then realized he had messed up. Why did he always lose his cool with this girl. This never happened with any of the other girls. "I'm sorry, Usagi," he apologized.

Usagi just turned and walked into The Crown. She saw Naru and Ami and sat with them for a while. They chatted but Usagi didn't really pay attention. She was thinking about Mamoru's words. You're such a klutzy dumb blond were his words. They hurt. Everything hurt right now, her body, her mind. She felt so fragile.

Mamoru walked into The Crown and sat at the counter. He saw Usagi sitting with her friends and decided to wait and see if you he could get her on her own. She looked engrossed in thought, like she wasn't really listening to her friends' chatter. On top of that she looked sad. Was it his fault? Did he make her sad?

"I see you're looking at a certain blond," Motoki commented.

"I think I upset her. I just always seem to lose it with her." Mamoru sighed.

Motoki just shook his head and grinned "She drives you wild, that's why. But you really do need to stop and think about what you say to her. You don't wanna go too far."

" I know," said Mamoru as he watched Usagi.

Finally Naru and Ami decided it was time to leave. Usagi just smiled at them and told them to go ahead.

"I want to stay and talk to Motoki. He's like an older brother to me and I need some advice." She said. Well most of what I said is true anyway she thought.

Mamoru watched as the other girls left, leaving Usagi. Maybe now he would get to talk to her, but she walked right up to the counter without noticing him. Usagi sat down at counter sitting a couple stools away from Mamoru still oblivious to his presence and called to Motoki. He turned his back towards her. He wanted to hear what she had to say to Motoki who considered Usagi his little sister.

Motoki came and stood in front of her with her favorite treat, a chocolate milkshake. He had noticed something about her was off when she came in and she didn't order anything. Ha handed her the drink, but she kept her head down.

"Usagi," he said his voice full of concern, "What's wrong? I know something's wrong and I hate to see you so down like this? Please tell me." He tilted her chin up so he could see her better, he was startled to find tears in her eyes. "Oh Usagi, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

Mamoru suddenly felt sad. She was crying? Someone like her didn't deserve to cry.

"Oh Motoki I've had such a horrible day. I slept really badly last night. In fact I barely slept at all. I've also been in such terrible physical pain today. My whole body aches. It hurts to move, walk, sit down, it hurts to do anything. I've been so tired and in pain all day. I had a big test today, which I got a 30 on because I couldn't concentrate because I was so tired and sore. I studied for hours last night, but I still did terribly. But thankfully Ms. Haruna is letting me retake the test again because I'm not feeling my best. But what's been the worst part of today is the guy I really like, I don't know his name, he was supposed to meet me here after school and tell me his name, called me a dumb klutzy blond. He saw my tests and now he must thing I'm an idiot and I keep running into him and falling over so he thinks I'm a klutz and oh Motoki it makes me so sad. I… I liked him very much when he was nice to me this morning, I still like him, but there's no way a guy like him would ever look at a girl like me. I'm klutzy, stupid and I'm not beautiful." She sobbed.

"Oh Usagi, you've had a very rough day. I'm sorry. Come here." He said as he hugged her.

At his point Mamoru was feeling very guilty but at the same time rather pleased. He had made her day terrible, but she liked him very much. He was suddenly a little annoyed that his best friend had his arms around this girl.

"Usagi, any guy in their right mind would look at you. You are not stupid and you're very beautiful, but you're also kind, loving and wonderful even if you are a tiny bit clumsy." He smiled hugging her still. "Usagi, may I ask what this guy who talked to you today looked like?"

"He is very handsome. He's tall with broad shoulders and black hair, His hair's kinda messy but in a very good way. And he has blue stunning eyes. Like the ocean, you could get lost in eyes like his." She said dreamily.

"Hmmm, I'm pretty sure that you're talking about Mamoru. He's my best friend you know. He can be a real jerk sometimes, but he's had a very rough time Usagi. He's not very good at dealing with people, especially one's he fond of and or attracted to. Don't let what he said bother you. It's just his way of showing that he likes you. He doesn't know how else to be. I think he really likes you and that scares him" Motoki said.

Usagi just looked at him puzzled. "Why would liking me scare him?" She questioned.

"Well, I think he should be the one to tell you that." Smiled Motoki knowing he had put Mamoru in Usagi's good books once again.

"Okay Motoki. Thank you for everything. I guess I should be on my way home now. I have home work to do." Usagi smiled and waved as she left.

As soon as she was out of the The Crown Motoki rounded on his friend.

"You called her a dumb, klutzy blond? What is wrong with you!" Motoki shouted at Mamoru.

"I…I… I don't know what got into me. I told you I lose it with her," Mamoru stuttered.

"You're such an idiot. You're lucky I put you back on her good list again. I don't know if I'll be able to do it again so make sure there is no next time! So instead of insulting her how about you buy her some flowers. Red roses are her favorite you know. Please try not to hurt her anymore. She's too sweet and to innocent to be hurt by you. I want her to make you happy, but you have to make her happy also." Motoki ranted at his friend.

"I promise Motoki, I'll do better. I just can't believe she doesn't see how beautiful and amazing she is" Mamoru said. "I have to go home and study now."

"Stop by here again tomorrow. Come with roses and an apology for her." Motoki instructed.

"I will Motoki" he said and he left.

As Usagi was walking home, Luna came bounding towards her. "Usagi!" She panted "There is another youma attack! You must hurry. It's at the library. Go!"

"I'm on it Luna." Usagi ran into a dark alley way and transformed into Sailor Moon and headed off towards the library.

As soon as Mamoru left The Crown he felt a familiar tugging at his heart. The crystal rose appeared in his hand. He ran to cover and transformed into Tuxedo Kamen. He then knew he had to head to the library.


End file.
